Telos Mallenis
"I'll tell you what humans say... It's like sex, only better." --'' Telos on the experience of piloting. '''Telos Mallenis' (or Tel, as he prefers to be called) is a turian test pilot for Strider Aerospace, currently living on Kithoi Ward, Citadel. He was born in Practis, Palaven to a wealthy family of enterprising businessmen. One of the most outgoing and energetic personas on the CDN boards and a nifty Casanova, he is known for his great love for flying and his exotic black carapace combined with gold clan markings. Biography Early Years Telos was born on July 3rd 2148 CE Terran calendar, in Gelaimakour Medical Clinic, Practis, Pardavox province, Palaven. His childhood wasn't as colourful and happy as one might expect for a child born in a wealthy family. He was quite often 'on his own'. Being a very grumpy and kind of bossy person, nobody wanted to keep company with him except his beloved younger brother, Magnus, and some very few friends. His parents, Jarrar and Thanala Mallenis, would often be away from home from dusk to dawn because of their business (see:Gladus Industries Ltd.) . If not with Magnus, Tel was usually spending his time alone in the huge mansion or socialising with the staff (especially with Nefila T'Nua, his 'nanny' with whom Telos developed a close relationship later on). He was considered to be a very good student. Actually he was one of the top pupils in the Gremalinox Junior Academy, where he was educated. From a young age he showed a keen interest in xenohistory, xenobiology and astrography (which were his top subjects); something that shows his undying curiocity and fascination with alien races. His greatest passion, though, had to be spaceships and piloting. Early on, he had dreams about serving the Hierarchy by leading heavy cruisers into battle. These thoughts were partly inspired by science fiction cartoons Tel frequently watched on HV, but his main source of inspiration was actually his father who was a (moderately) skilled pilot. Jarar would often take Tel and his brother aboard his private shuttle for short trips to nearby cities. Although Magnus wasnt that much exited about this, Telos greatly enjoyed these trips and spent most of his time gazing out of the portholes or desperately trying to sneak into the cockpit. The first time Telos ever set his claw on a real ship's controls (no simulations) was in his early teens. For the first time his father let him take control of the shuttle. It was a truly unforgettable experience for the young turian. The feel of controling a ship and the views from the cockpit fascinated him. That day, Telos became sure that becoming a pilot was what he wanted the most. Military Service On July 3rd 2164, when Telos came of age, he joined the turian military. He left home, along with many new recruits, for boot in the Luxavos outpost on Baetika. There he had his first experience with combat and firearms and received basic survival training. It was also where he got his scars, after an accident in the combat sim, and where he met the first love of his life. A year later, on August 1st 2165, Telos was transferred to the Phteras Aviation Training Facility on Edessan for a three-year-long pilot training course. There he was taught how to pilot Hierarchy warships and had the opportunity to show his true talent; it was shown that Telos was born to be a pilot. Three years later, the then 20-year-old turian was assigned to the Hierarchy cruiser HIS Vectis for navigation assistance duty. There, by working hard and showing off his talents, he rose through the ranks until he was finally promoted to chief helmsman of the Vectis by June 6th 2175. During his time aboard the Vectis, Telos developed many friendships with the crew. Between 2173 and 2178, Telos and the Vectis had a tour of duty in the Ouruk Cluster, an unstable region right on the border of a turian protectorate's space, in close proximity to the Terminus Systems. The Vectis joined the local patrol flotilla and helped in guarding the area from potential threats to the isolated volus colonies. July 3rd of 2178 marked the end of his military service aboard the Vectis. His return to Palaven was bittersweet. Though very happy to be finally home, he was sad to leave all his comrades behind. Return to Palaven and the Disapparence of Magnus For the next two years, Telos studied civilian piloting at the Hierarchal Fleet Academy of Practis, wishing to join the Hierarchy's Interstellar Transportation Flotilla. On March 1st 2181, after Telos' younger brother Magnus returned from his military service, he expressed his desire to join a mercenary organisation and leave for the Terminus Systems. His overprotective brother, along with his parents, tried to make Magnus change his mind as they were afraid for his safety. Magnus, being a very stubborn and arrogant person, instead of listening to Telos' pleas became very angry and got into a fight with his brother, accusing Telos of being too overprotective and always treating him like a child. Both heartbroken from this fight, Telos and Magnus parted ways. Tel's younger brother joined Sabertooth Mercenary Company and and flew away on a ship into the Terminus Systems. That was the last time anyone heard from him. The ship Magnus was on suddenly disapeared in uncharted space, leaving no traces behind. Back on Palaven, the Mallenis family was devastated. Telos took it harder than anyone. Overcome with anger and guilt, the next few months were very hard for the young turian. While the rest of his family seemed to come to terms with Magnus's disappearance and quietly grieved his supposed death, Telos was still hoping and waiting for something to happen. He just couldn't accept his beloved brother's death. Overcome with rage and sadness, Telos finally left Palaven, accusing his family of 'giving up' on Magnus and 'not caring'. Telos' plans to come to the Citadel weren't successful, so he headed for the (relatively) nearby Arcturus station. Alone and with nowhere to go, he sought employment there. That's how Telos started working for Virgin Galactic. Days in Virgin Galactic The company, of course, was very exited to have a skilled turian pilot, with a decade of experience aboard Hierarchy ships, in their fleet. Telos was quickly hired by Virgin Galactic and immedietly began working. One of his first assigments was aboard the MSV Gates on the Exodus route (Sol > Arcturus > Demeter > Terra Nova > Eden Prime) Having no permanent residence, Telos became a citizen of the stars. He spend his time either aboard the 5-star spaceliners or planetside, in between each flight. He developed close friendships and 'other' relations with the crew (mostly human and asari) and spent most of his time in Alliance space, forgetting about home. The influence from his human colleagues and the drastic change in his lifestyle and daily routine, caused Tel's personality to change quite a lot. The previously, serious, relentless, shy and self reliant turian became a very out-going, energetic and excitable person (almost child-like). That was probably because he got the opportunity to bring up a side of his personality that was buried deep inside him or to live a childhood he never had the opportunity to live. Over the years, Telos became a highly respected pilot in the company. His experience from serving aboard the Vectis and his overall 'knack' for piloting earned him quite a reputation. Close to the end of his career in V.G. he served aboard the CITS Rhea on the "Golden Route" (Sol > Arcturus > Eden Prime > Terra Nova > Shanxi > Palaven > Dekuuna > Citadel). Post-War Telos spent the first couple of weeks after the end of the War in intensive care in Cartagena, Colombia. He remained on Earth until the relay back to Palaven was opened, at which point he and the surviving execs of Gladus Inc. returned to negotiate a nationalization agreement with the turian government; this went smoothly. After this, he returned to Sol from Palaven aboard the Decembrium - former flagship of the Gladus fleet - and set up an HQ in Earth's orbit. Trivia The name Telos, rarely seen in the modern era, originated from the area of Pardavox, Palaven. It is believed by many linguists that the name was derived from the ancient word Te'luus (which is translated as 'relentless' in the High Northwestern dialect or 'stubborn' in the Axpaer variation). It's speculated that the name first appeared during Palaven's preindustrial era. It was firstly used as a word for someone who has lots of courage in them or, when used in slang, someone who is foolishly stubborn or defiant. Over the centuries the pronunciation was smoothened and the first records of 'Telos' being used as a given name appeared somewhere in 1779 Standard. Relationships Albert Lowell Telos and Albert first met at the Illeta Club on Illium where they became first acquainted. Some time later, after Tel's return from Illium to the Citadel, he stayed at Albert's penthouse for some time before moving to his new apartment. The two still maintain a good friendship and come in contact regularly. The best description one could give to their relationship is 'friends with benefits'... As it's clear, there is a bit more happening between them behind closed doors... Alexis Thorpe The two know each other mostly from extranet chats. They have met each other in person a couple of times though. Tel and Lexxy are good acquaintances and contact each other regularly through the extranet. Cailuum Patelias Cai and Tel can be cosidered by many means as 'best friends'. They are both from the same city and have known each other for a long time (specifically, since Tel began his service aboard the Vectis) and over the time have developed a very close friendship. All though they live far away from each other (Cai currently living in Practis and Tel on the citadel) they still keep in touch and communicate through vid chats very often. The last time Cailuum and Telos met in person was during Tel's last visit to Palaven a few months ago Threads of Note CheeseCon: Telos is a fan of the annual Cheese and Fine Foods Festival. A trip back home...: In which Telos meets some fellow CDN turians on the flight to Palaven, heading home for Lukara. Welcome Home, Son: Back home with the family on Palaven. Palaven Is Awesome!: Telos reports in from his trip home. Reaper War Orders Received: Has Telos gone off the deep end? Most of the board are sympathetic regarding his losses. On My Command: In orbit over Earth, at the end of the Reaper War. Where Am I?: And then down on the surface. Post War An Exchange With Taleeze Do We Have Hot Sauce?: Finding himself on Nevos after a mission in the Silean became complicated, Telos meets Taleeze (Taleeze Driana) in person. Category:Turians Category:Characters